


having psychic visions during sex is less sexy than you’ve been led to believe

by spicyomens



Category: Baffled!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyomens/pseuds/spicyomens
Summary: Tom hasn’t told his boyfriend David about the psychic visions he has that make his and Michele’s work possible. The truth comes out one night in bed.
Relationships: Tom Kovack/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	having psychic visions during sex is less sexy than you’ve been led to believe

**Author's Note:**

> A couple friends and I watched Baffled! (1973), a failed tv pilot starring Leonard Nimoy, and loved it. Nimoy plays Tom Kovack, a race car driver who gets psychic visions. He works with Michele Brent, a supernatural researcher, to solve crime. It was very fun and cute, and you can watch it at this link:  
> https://youtu.be/55aHWoVqgm0
> 
> We liked it so much that we made up some oc’s for Tom and Michele. David is a mechanic who worked on Tom’s team and fixes the gang’s transportation. Jane is an Irish linguistics professor who helps them with translations and research. My friends made some awesome art of them which you can see at these links:  
> https://twitter.com/mlndmeld/status/1341421811318210563?s=21  
> https://twitter.com/_flamestag/status/1341511364213420032?s=21

Tom sighs contentedly as David’s fingers continue to gently spread him open. Although he works as a mechanic, David has the proverbial hands of a surgeon, a fact well appreciated by his boyfriend.

“Think you’re ready?” David breathes, leaning down over Tom and kissing his neck.

“Think I’ve been ready for a minute now,” Tom huffs.

“Mhm hotshot, well that tight little ass of yours says otherwise,” David responds, playfully swatting his thigh.

Tom laughs and gives his boyfriend a light kick as they kiss. He settles back into the cushions while David lubes up his cock, smiling as he admires the larger man’s soft tummy and hairy chest. David winks as he positions himself, and they share a contented sigh when he slides inside Tom’s slick opening. Once he’s buried to the root and Tom’s legs are wrapped tightly around his waist, the two lock eyes.

“Hello,” David says, struggling to keep a straight face. They both burst into giggles as David starts slowly rocking into his partner.

“Fuck babe, you’re so _thick_ ,” Tom keens.

“Has anyone ever told you,” David groans, “that you’re a very flattering little thing to be with?”

Tom’s response is cut off as David finds his prostate, pounding into it expertly.

“What was that? Didn’t quite catch it.”

“I- big- lots of big dick-” Tom breathes.

“Nice one,” David deadpans, punctuating his statement with an especially deep thrust.

Tom lets out an angry whimper and squeezes his legs more tightly around David’s middle. The bear is giving him a deep, thorough fucking, and Tom loses himself in the pleasure of it in a way he never has before. Too late, he realizes he’s no longer in bed.

_Cold. It’s cold and the wind is whipping across his body. The air is salty and clean. He is standing on sharp rocks. The ocean laps at his feet. He hears a train in the distance. It’s getting dark. There is something beyond the waves. He’s drawn to it. He quickly finds himself enveloped in the icy coldness of the water. But he must reach it._

Tom blinks to find himself in bed, naked, soaked, and shivering with his boyfriend’s dick still buried deep inside him. David starts with a gasp.

“Tom! How- are you ok? Why are you wet?? Tom???”

David quickly pulls out and places a gentle hand on his partner’s cheek. Tom blinks up at the concerned face leaning over him. He opens his mouth before realizing he hasn’t understood anything David’s said.

“Tom.” David maneuvers himself to his side and reaches for a pillow. “Are you ok?”

Tom compliantly lifts his head as David props him up on a pillow, digesting the ramifications of what just happened. His legs are numb and his stomach feels like it’s in his feet - he’s going to have to confess to David about the visions. The psychic visions he has often and that he and his best friend use as a basis to solve crime internationally. Those normal, completely sane visions. He realizes his teeth are chattering.

“Tom,” an overly calm voice says. Tom refocuses his eyes and turns to look at David. Worry is written in every line of his face.

“If you can, please talk to me. Do we need to go to a hospital?”

“I-“ Tom scrambles for a lie. Something, anything other than what really happened. Something that wouldn’t be indisputably insane and destroy this relationship. Something that wouldn’t make David leave and never come back. He looks again at David’s anxious and encouraging face and realizes he has no choice but to tell the truth. 

“I have psychic visions,” Tom chokes, “and sometimes they take me places, I just had one and I was in the ocean, that’s how Michele and I know what to look for-“

His voice breaks and he feels tears threaten painfully to fall. If he says any more he knows he’ll cry.

The silence lasts only a second but it makes Tom’s chest ache.

“Psychic visions?” David asks softly.

Tom nods once, looking away.

“That transport you to other places?”

He leans his head back, trying to blink away the tears.

“And these are what let you and Michele know where to go? Not those bullshit tips you two kept telling me about?”

Tom nods after a beat.

“I knew those stories about journalists and undercover agents and student researchers and whatever else y’all were feedin me were a crock of shit.”

_Oh. Here it comes._ Will he call Michele or will he spend the rest of the night tangled in the damp sheets, crying himself in and out of sleep? Or will a third, worse option present itself? _I’ll find out soon enough._

They sit like that for what seems to Tom an eternity but is probably only a couple seconds before David speaks again.

“Well, if you say that’s what happens, and that’s what just happened, then,” David shakes his head, “I believe you. You’re sitting here, soaked to the bone in saltwater, shiverin something fierce, and I don’t see any other way y’all could possibly know what you do about- oh, honey.”

Tom has started sobbing, tears mingling with the ocean water still dampening his face. David’s strong arms envelope him and hold him close to his chest.

“Shhhh hun. It’s ok, you’re safe,” David croons, but Tom only cries harder. David holds him tightly and whispers sweet words until he reaches a break in his tears.

“All cried out for now?” David asks with a sad smile.

“I think I dehydrated myself,” Tom croaks, laughing weakly and resting his head on David’s warm chest.

“We need to get you cozied up and these sheets changed,” David notes, pulling on his pants. He gently lifts Tom in a bridal carry and brings him to the bathroom.

“I could walk,” Tom says quietly.

“I know.”

David deposits him on the counter and grabs a towel, drying him off efficiently.

“You keep this up, I’ll be back in a sec.” David gives Tom a kiss on the forehead and exits the bathroom.

Tom sits and stares for a minute, absentmindedly playing with the end of the towel. David seems fine with it. He seems like he understands and is fine with it. _What if he’s just being gentle because he thinks I’m having problems? He’ll probably expect a normal explanation later._ Tom winces. He finishes toweling himself off and grabs a robe off the hook, wrapping it around himself as he makes his way through the bedroom. The sheets have been stripped and a new set is sitting folded on the mattress. He continues into the living area; David’s in the kitchen, grabbing something from a cupboard. The tea kettle is heating on the stovetop. He turns as Tom crosses the threshold.

“Hey you,” David smiles, “thought I told you to stay put.”

Tom ignores his comment and walks into the kitchen.

“David, about all that,” he starts, steeling himself, “thank you. For being so kind. But I’m not just having some sort of episode. I do have visions.”

David’s brow furrows.

“Yeah, I know. What do you mean ‘thank you for being so kind?’” 

Tom blinks.

“You really believe me? You weren’t just saying that??”

“Yeah hun, like I said it makes sense based on what just happened. And if you’re telling me that’s the truth, I believe you,” David says emphatically. “But what did you means ‘thanks for being so kind?’”

Tom can hear his voice getting shaky again.

“I just thought that, since it was such an awkward situation, you were humoring me, and being kind by listening and- and holding me-“

He’s interrupted when David takes him into his arms again.

“No, Tom, I believe you, although I would like some more details when you’re able.” He pulls back enough that they can look each other straight in the eye. “And you don’t ever have to thank me for holdin you when you’re down,” he says seriously. “I’m your boyfriend, that’s my job. You deserve that and more.”

Tom laughs tearily and wipes his eyes as David smiles at him.

“Now you just sit and wait, tea’s almost ready. You’re still like an icicle.”

“You really don’t have to go to all this trouble, I’m fine,” Tom sniffs.

“Dryin you off and makin tea is no trouble at all.” David looks at him skeptically. “But if you really feel ok, come with me to the bedroom. We’ll put the sheets on the bed together and get a blanket for you.”

By the time they have the bed made and a blanket wrapped around Tom, the tea’s ready. David insists on handling everything and before he knows it, Tom is curled into David’s side on the couch, holding a mug of tea and watching tv. David absentmindedly rubs Tom’s arm and leans over to plant a kiss on the top of his head.

“David,” Tom says suddenly, “I’m sorry about the timing. We can pick up where we left off if you’d like.”

David chuckles, pulling him closer. “That’s alright baby, we’ll pick up another night. I don’t think either of us are much up for it right now.”

Tom sighs and snuggles deeper into his boyfriend’s side, both of them warm, happy, and safe.

-

“And we _did_ pick up where we left off the next night,” Tom says, “which was really-“

“Tom, I love you and I do want to hear this story, but I am actually begging you to stop telling it to me while we’re being held hostage by Australian art smugglers,” Michele pleads from the other side of the pole they’re tied to.

“That’s reasonable,” Tom shrugs in his binds, “so what’s our next move?”

“I think if we maneuver correctly we may be able to get one of your hands free....”


End file.
